


The Trip to Oz

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice and Robin go on a trip to Oz.Prompt: Stacey Dawe(fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Trip to Oz

Robin Mills walked into a familar cottage and greeted her girlfriend, Alice.The girl had the greatest sense of adventure of anyone Robin had ever met. It made sense given the amount of tie she'd been held caaptive by a magical barrier.

"Hi Nobin!" Alice greeted, her excited nature showcasing itself easily.

"Tower girl," Robin leaned in for the kiss. Which Alice happily reciprocated.

"What are we doing today?" Robin asked, failing to offer any suggestions. The last time anyone had done that there'd been an incident with a bear. Somehow Alice was fine but Robin wasn't going to give her any ideas.

"I'm not sure," Robin held in a breath as Alice's accent danced around her ears. "Where would you go if you could go anywhere?"

Robin knew Alice could be distracted easily. The entire world was a mystery to her for so long. She saw every step she took on the grass and everytime the slightest tickle of wind whirled around tossing her hair into her face as a gift, it never annoyed her as it did most people.

"Maybe Oz? My mom lived their for a while."

"Ok. Let's go." Robin laughed for a second. That had to be a joke. No this was Alice, she didn't joke about adventure she lived for it.

"What?"

"You want to go to Oz. We're going to Oz."

"Alice, I have to be back home by like 8!"

"Why?"

"Because I have a curfew. And it'll be dark."

Alice stared at Robin.

"What the bloody hell is a curfew?"

Oh. Robin realized that Alice had no reason to understand this. By the time she could leave the confines of her home she was old enough to make her own choices and hadn't seen her dad in years.

"It's a time you have to be home."

"Fine, then we'll be back by then. Where else do you want to go?"

"What's closer?"

"No, we'll have pletny of time. We can go to Oz and where else?"

"Let's just stick with Oz?"

Alice agreed and the two headed to a portal Alice somehow knew how to find and made it Oz without any problems. At first. They explored for a little while, talking and flirting and enjoying themselves. And then they came across a group of people threatening some kind of creature neither really knew how to describe.

"What is that?" Robin asked, hoping Alice's sense of adventure would somehow outweigh her upbringing and she'd know what it was.

"I don't know. Seems nice though."

Robin groaned. She knew exactly where this would end. Them both inside a jail cell.

"Alice, don't." It was too late. Before the words had even left Robin's mouth Alice had approached the group and the creature. Robin sighed. If Alice was doing this so would she. And it'd be better if they got arrested together. Robin wasn't so sure Alice would be okay alone in a cell, Robin didn't think she would be if she;d had Alice's expereinces with being imprisioned.

Robin went and stood next to Alice.

"He's not bothering you. Leave him alone!" Alice was certainly cnfident for someone currently standing with her back turned to an unknown creature with an uncertain level of danger. Robin wanted to kiss her. This was really attractive. But not the time.

"Yeah, that," Robin agreed.

"This ksfhjfgufuynd* has been attacking anyone who approaches him!" Someone defended.

"Maybe he's scared."

"Scared? He's huge!"

"So? People are scare of lots of things. Creatures are no different. They're not monsters."

Alice glanced at the creature again. "He's hurt."

"You're mad. Someone arrest them."

Robin fired a warning shot from her bow, causing the ksfhjfgufuynd to rear back and pee itself in fear. Which both Alice and Robin had the misfortune of standing too close to and a fair amount of the potent liquid got on her hair and smell caused the people threatening it to back up slightly.

As all this was going on, Alice started talking gently to the creature. "It's okay? Can I see it?" The animal didn't understand her but couldn't hurt her. Something about her nymph blood made it nearly impossible for animals to harm her. Alice gently grabbed the animals paw and pulled out the stick that had been lodged into the top of it. There was no blood. It was just painful to be there.

"Thank-you. Now you can run a lot better. C'mon." Alice ran and the creature followed. Robin distrated the people with ehr outstretched bow.

"Your friend's a witch."

"So is my mother. And we're a fair bit more than friends."

Alice returned to hear Robin's sentence. "Your mum's quite nice considereing everyone calls her the wicked witch."

Robin hadn't been sure she was going to make her curfew before but now she was sure she wasn't. Before they knew what was happening they'd been arrested and tossed into a cell.

"Remind you of anyone?" Robin joked trying to distract Alice who was desperatly trying to break the handcuffs or the chains. "Got a hairpin?"

"Aye, But I can't reach it. Can you?"

Robin tried and couldn't reach it either. It felt like forever before someone approached the jail cell.

"The court has decided that as its your first offense the punishment for breaking a numbe of laws of the land and being related to the wicked witch Zelena of the West. You shall incur a lifetime ban from Oz. Please kindly leave and do not return."

Robin and Alice stared for a moment.

"Effective immediatly. Go away."

The man's compousre was gone quickly. "get the hell out!"

"Kinda handcuffed to a wall here," Alice quipped.

"Oh. Apologies." He unchained them and they left the priosn then found a portal back to the correct realm.

"So we;re now banned from Oz. Guess that's a pretty good excuse to miss my curfew." Robin kissed Alice goodbye and headed home. An hour late for her curfew.

"Where were you?"

"Alice and I are banned from Oz now. It's been a weird day."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Alice seems like a nice girl."

"Mom! It's still new! Don't jinx it."

Zelena laughed. "Okay. Okay. Go take a shower. You smell like something peed on you."

"Like I said, Weird day."

Robin showered then went to bed. Alice was full of surpises and Robin couldn't wait to find out everything she could about her. She fell asleep thinking about how great the day had been. Yeah she'd been pissed on by a potentially dangerous creature, gotten arrested,and been banned from and entire realm but all of it was worth it when Alice was by her side.

A/N: (*)= I litterally just punched a bunch of keys on the keyboard to make up a name for an Ozonian creature. If that is somehow a fictional character in someone else's creative work already then no copyright infrigement intneded and PLEASE direct me to that work bc I wanna know everythign about the surrounding folklore if that's a thing that exist in a different work of fiction.


End file.
